


Tumblr Prompts (Poly)

by hawksonfire



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, ameriwinterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Polyship prompts from my Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. One: Tattoo Parlour & Scars, (Steve/Clint/Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, I'm currently doing [this list](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/post/189950659158/tveckling-there-are-a-few-ways-you-can-use-this) so feel free to shoot me an ask over there! I'll write almost any pairing that involves the OG6 Avengers + Bucky & Sam, including poly ones!

Steve’s a pretty good tattoo artist. He thinks so, at least. He’s got a decent amount of people who prefer him over other artists, he takes joy in his work - he’s got a good thing going. Doesn’t hurt that occasionally he gets to tattoo someone really, really hot. Take, for example, the two guys that just walked into his shop. James Barnes and Clint Barton - high school sweethearts, together through all the ups and downs that come with that, and a few more that were just for them.

The car accident that scarred James’ arm and deafened Clint wasn’t recent, but every time those two walk into his shop he can see the scars it left on them - physical or no. “James, Clint!” He greets warmly. “How are you two doing today?”

“Excited to get this done,” Clint offers. James gives Steve a small grin but says nothing. Steve doesn’t mind.

“I’m excited for you,” he grins. “Come on over here, I’ve got your normal room all set up.” He leads them over to the room, chatting idly with Clint along the way, then leaves them to get set up. When he comes back, James has got his shirt off, his eyes closed, and Clint’s hand in a death grip. Clint is speaking to him in a low, soothing voice and Steve has to shake himself out of listening to it after a moment. “We okay?”

“All good,” Clint says. “Better now that you’re here.” He winks and Steve chuckles good-naturedly. 

“Stop flirting with him, sweetheart,” James says softly, “We don’t even know if he plays for our team.”

“Oh, I very much play for your team,” Steve says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Perfect,” James says, opening his eyes and smiling, “You wanna get a coffee with us after your shift ends?”

Steve looks at Clint, who nods, a hopeful expression on his face - the twin to the expression on James’ face. “I would love nothing more,” he says, smiling at their excitement. “I’d offer to hold your hand,” he says to James as he sets up his tools, “But I kinda need both of mine.”

“That’s okay,” Clint says, reaching over and putting a hand on Steve’s thigh. “I got you both."


	2. sick/injured ameriwinterhawk

“I’m _dying_!”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You’re not dying, sweetheart, you just have the flu.”

Clint moans, throwing his arm over his eyes dramatically. “Ste-_eve_, tell Bucky I’m dying.”

“Bucky, Clint’s dying,” Steve says without looking up from his book.

“You’re both terrible,” Bucky sighs. He continues grumbling to himself as he brings Clint a bowl of soup and fluffs his pillows and tucks a blanket around him.

“Hey, you’re preddy good at dis,” Clint says nasally, nose plugged.

“Yeah, well, who do you think took care of Stevie back when he got sick at the drop of a hat? At least you’re a better patient than he was.”

“I am?”

“He is?” Steve looks up at this, raising an eyebrow. “I dunno, Buck, he seems pretty bad.”

Bucky throws a pillow at him. It hits Steve in the face. “Steven Grant Rogers, don’t you tell me who’s a bad patient! At least Clint _accepts_ my help, unlike _some_ people.”

“I accepted help!” Steve protests. Both Clint and Bucky look at him blankly. He winces. “Yeah, okay, maybe I wasn’t the best patient.”

“Dere is one good ting about being sick and dating two super soldiers dough,” Clint grins. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asks. “What’s that?”

“All the - achoo! All the cuddles I want!” Clint makes grabby hands at them, pouting when they don’t immediately start cuddling him. Bucky and Steve exchange a fond look.

“I suppose that could be considered a plus,” Steve says, smiling fondly as he puts down his book and tucks himself in next to Clint.

“Don’t you dare sneeze on me,” Bucky warns as he wraps an extra-large blanket around the three of them. “I may not be able to get sick but that shit’s still nasty.”

“I make no promises,” Clint says solemnly.


	3. zoo au & heroic sacrifice

“Seriously, who comes to the zoo just to get ice cream?” Steve asks, looking at Clint in disbelief. 

“Hey, no judging until you’ve had the ice cream!” Bucky says, bumping Steve’s shoulder. Clint grins at him and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Thank, Bonky,” he says, grinning. “I’m gonna go get our cones!”

Steve and Bucky watch him run away, slipping through the crowd without so much as bumping elbows with anyone. “I will never understand how that’s the same man that fell up the stairs,” Steve remarks. 

“I do,” Bucky smirks. “Seems I have a type.”

“Oh?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. “And what would your type be, Mr. Barnes?”

“Big, blond men who are super hot,” Bucky says immediately.

“Aw, that’s so -”

“Who are also so fucking stupid. I mean, _ridiculously_ dumb. Like, bag of _rocks_ -”

“Okay, I get it, thank you,” Steve interrupts, glaring. “Basically, your type is blond himbos.”

“See?” Bucky patted Steve’s cheek. “I knew you’d understand.” A flash of purple catches his eye and he looks away from Steve to see Clint coming back towards them, a dejected look on his face. 

“Where’s the ice cream you couldn’t stop going on about?” Steve asks.

“So… here’s the thing,” Clint starts. “There was this little girl and her big brother, and she was crying because she wanted ice cream so I gave two cones to them.”

“That was very sweet of you, sweetheart,” Bucky says. “What about your cone?”

Clint grimaces. “I threw it at an angry bird in the aviary exhibit to stop it from scaring a baby. And then my wallet got stolen.” Steve and Bucky blink at him. “Look, the point here is that I made a very heroic sacrifice to save some kids from an ice cream-less existence, _and_ I saved a baby.”

“And we’re very proud of you, Clint,” Steve says sweetly. 

Clint grins at him, accepting the kisses they press to his cheeks. A thoughtful expression comes over his face as they start to wander through the zoo, and then, “Can we get pizza?”


End file.
